1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to image capture systems, and particularly to an image capture system with adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capture systems are gaining popularity for use in cameras, video cameras, surveyors, and other devices. The image capture system mainly comprises a lens module, an image sensor, and a circuit board. The commonly used image capture system is fixed on a base and it is difficult to adjust the direction, angle, or position of the lens module, thus the range of image capture is limited. An adjustment mechanism is required for proper image capture.
What is needed, therefore, is an image capture system which can be easily adjusted, to ameliorate the described limitations.